The Dragons Arrow
by Zoebirdmasterofimagination
Summary: When Merida Runs away she finds out that she isn't the only person running from her problems. Will this new person be a friend or foe? Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll I know you probably don't even read this part so I'll make it quick. Just for the sake of this fan fiction we are going to pretend that that whole "Astrid and Hiccup" thing didn't happen, and now there all just good friends. I was also so devastated that Stoic died that now he is alive and nothing like that happened. But, he does know his mom as well.**

 **Hiccup's point of view**

I threw my hands up in frustration, witch startled Toothless, I was trying to fill out some of the complainants that my father usually gets, But today I was blessed with the horrible burden. My dad for some reason thought that it would be a good idea to "give me an idea" of how being a chief works. Like I haven't lived with his complaining my whole life! Just then my mom walked in and said "Oh honey, i'll finish those for you!" I sighed in relief "thanks mom!" I said grabbing my helmet and toothless's saddle. As my dragon and I ran outside I yell back to my mom "I'm going exploring I'll be back in a few days." After that I immediately put his saddle on, I was defiantly not in the mood for someone to ruin my day of exploring (again). After five years of riding Night Fury I knew how to quickly put on his saddle without any issues. As we took off I looked back and saw a silhouette of a man, probably my dad, probably yelling at me to come back but was I going to? No way! I haven't been exploring and expanding my map in a long time. I felt like I don't have any freedoms being the chieftain's son. I knew what I wanted to go east this time, i still haven't stopped looking for other night furys I refuse to believe that Toothless is the last one. I set Toothless's tail to the third notch and let him cruise through the sky as I pull out my map I start to look at the east side and see we haven't explored much over there, so i'm excited to see what new thing are in store hopefully all good things. I lean back to take a nap for the long night ahead.

*********************************************The page gone and broke ****************************************************************

I wake up to the crack of thunder in the distance. I immediately wake up because I know storms are extremely deadly, especially so high up. I immediately start looking for a place to land luckily I see a mass of land, the bad thing is that it is in the middle of the storm. "alright bud we are going to have to fly in." At this Toothless gives me a look that says "Are you asking to die?!" I replied with a "well no not really wanting to die today, but we have to at least try." I lean forward willing Toothless to go faster, we get to the edge of the storm i hesitate doubting my self just a bit. We dive into the storm head on aim for the large piece of land I saw earlier, witch is quite hard considering the amount of rain hitting our backs. As we got closer to the ground I saw a clearing a couple miles away, as we aimed for it Toothless and I never saw the huge pine tree coming our way until it was too late. As we hit it I was thrown of Toothless and onto the ground where I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll I know you probably don't even read this part so I'll make it quick. Just for the sake of this fan fiction we are going to pretend that that whole "Astrid and Hiccup" thing didn't happen, and now there all just good friends. I was also so devastated that stoic died that now he is alive and nothing like that happened. But, he now knows his mom as well.**

 **Hiccup's point of view**

I threw my hands up in frustration, witch startled Toothless, I was trying to fill out some of the complainants that my father usually gets, But today I was blessed with the horrible burden. My dad for some reason thought that it would be a good idea to "give me an idea" of how being a chief works. Like I haven't lived with his complaining my whole life! Just then my mom walked in, gave me a smile and said "Oh honey, i'll finish those for you!" I sighed in relief "thanks mom!" I said grabbing my helmet and toothless's saddle. As my dragon and I ran outside I immediately put his saddle on, I was defiantly not in the mood for someone to ruin my day of exploring (again). After five years of riding Night Fury I knew how to quickly put on his saddle without any issues.


	3. Chapter 3

Merida's point of view

I had had enough. My mother was not going to keep me locked up on that stupid castle if it was the last thing she did. I ran out of the castle to the stable across the courtyard with my fiery red hair wiping behind me.


End file.
